Hello
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: The skies are dark and never ending. It cant be true. Please wake up! Wake me from this dream, this nightmare. Character Death. Angsty Dream Pair.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, still.**

**This is a fic inspired by Evanescence Hello. It that regard I apologize ahead of time for the tremendous amount of angst your about to encounter. **

**Hello!**

Fuji could hear the nostalgic sound of his junior high school bells ringing in the background. Someone was telling him that the boy in front of him was not breathing. However, the words didn't penetrate his ears as the tears streamed down his face.

Eiji was walking around the tennis courts wondering where everyone was. They were supposed to be having practice yet no one was around. He walked around the school grounds trying to find anybody that could tell him what was going on. As he left the school grounds he could hear the bells ringing.

Up ahead at the bus stop he saw a crowd of people standing around murmuring to each other. He wanted to warn them that a storm was coming and they shouldn't be standing outside. But he wanted the know what the commotion was. The increasingly darkening skies could wait.

Fuji tried to smile up at the people around him, his usual smile. They didn't buy it for an instance. Tezuka came towards the smaller boy pulling him close as the tensai broke into tears saying soon he would wake up. Soon this dream, no, nightmare would be over and everything would be alright.

Eiji came through the crowd to see Tezuka-buchou hugging Fuji tightly. Eiji wanted to yell over that since Fuji was his boyfriend not Tezuka's. That's when Eiji saw it. The broken glass of the bus stop, the bus skid over to the side, the over turned red sports car, the police, the medic who was frantically trying to revive someone.

He ran forward to see it was him. He was on the ground the medic trying his hardest. Eiji try to push him away. "Stop," he yelled. "Stop, I'm not broken. You don't need to fix me. Stop."

The rain began to come down.

"Fujiko, I'm right here. That's not me!! HEY!! LOOK AT ME!!! FUJIKO!! SYUUSUKE!!!" He fell onto his knees. The medic stopping his attempts as a colleague pulled him back and placed a white sheet over the body. Fuji pushed away from Tezuka going to the body. "Eiji, please, let this be a dream. Please tell me we'll wake up from this nightmare."

Eiji looked down at his hands the memories flying back. It had been raining the day before as well the roads were slick. Tezuka-buchou had asked him to go and pick up some things for the tennis club. He happily agreed. He had been walking down the street when Fuji had called to him telling him to wait for him he would come along. Eiji had been playing, walking backward, inching closer and closer towards the bus stop just to mess with his boyfriend.

Suddenly Fuji was running towards him yelling for him to move. Eiji turned around and it was to late. A speeding red sports car came speeding down the road skidding on a water puddle and into the path of the bus. The bus try to swerve out of the way but still ended up sending the red car flipping over the side of the road into the bus stop. Eiji saw it all in slow motion as the class and car came towards him and then it was dark.

He had heard the yelling. "Please hurry!" someone yelled into their cell phone. The car was flipped over pinning him to the ground there was glass in his legs he could feel it, it hurt so bad.

"Eiji! Eiji!" Fuji yelled coming over to the wreckage. The wreck was just down from the school so many students were already flooding out to see what the commotion was. The regulars to had heard the screeching but Tezuka told them to ignore the commotion that was until they heard an ear piercing yell even from this far. "SOMEBODY, HELP HIM, DAMNIT!!!"

They had ran to the gates wondering why Fuji was yelling. They saw Fuji kneeling on the ground next to the car that was over turned. Police were showing up along with medics. They watched from a far wondering what Fuji had become worked up about. A medic jumped out of the car running to Fuji.

"I can't get him out! He's pinned, please, just do something," they had never heard Fuji so panicked before so they began making their way towards the scene that the police were taping off. As passagners on the bus were told to stay behind the tape.

"We need the Jaws," a medic yelled. A fire engine showed up as the medic checked the occupants of the car. "The woman in the passenger seat has vitals," he called to the others.

"What are the Jaws," Momo asked as they joined the precession of people watching the scene.

"The Jaws of Life are used to rescue people from twisted metal," Inui explained.

A police officer holding the crowd at bay talked into his walkie talkie. "We have one casualties and two possible survivors."

The Jaws were put into place to begin doing their job. A cop came over to Fuji telling him that he need to be behind the line. Fuji refused to leave and soon the officers stopped fighting him. The medic looked at the distraught boy. "Its going to be okay. Don't worry."

Fuji was shaking.

"There is a boy trapped under the twisted metal of the bus stop and car," a woman whispered.

Suddenly dark thoughts passed through every regular's head. "We're losing vitals," the medic yelled. Finally there was a big enough gap to pull the small body out. The medic pulled the red head out from under the car taking him to the open street.

"Eiji!!" "Eiji-sempai!!" they yelled. Fuji still refused to leave the red head's side.

It was all clear to Eiji. As if he had been watching from above instead of from under the metal. He had fallen asleep and when he awoke he was at school.

"Syuusuke!" he cried running forward to hug him only to fall through him. "I'm still here Syuusuke, don't cry. I'm here."

"We have two casualties. Both male, one in their mid 20's the other a minor around 15," the cop said into his talkie. Eiji looked around. They were crying for him. Oishi, Momo, Kaido, Inui, even O'chibi and Tezuka were shed tears for him.

"Eiji, aishiteru," Fuji whispered.

Eiji saw a bright light beckoning him to it. As the medics placed the lifeless body into a bag Fuji could have sworn he heard Eiji respond with 'I love you, too.'

-Owari-

**Is anyone else crying or is that just me? I am so sorry but I had a sudden angst streak and think of this as a true angst story since I kind of mutilated Kuro Neko. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Till next story. **

**Ja ne!!**


End file.
